


Hot and Ready【授权翻译】

by Realdian



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Band, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Pre-Threesome, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: Gerard盯着手里沾满油污的披萨盒，眨了眨眼，“我想那个送外卖的家伙想干我。”“是吗，”他的男朋友Bert盯着手头在打的游戏，头也不抬，“那他性感吗? ”
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way





	Hot and Ready【授权翻译】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hot and Ready](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752099) by [SmileAndASong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileAndASong/pseuds/SmileAndASong). 



> 原作者的notes：所以显然我现在唯一能做的事情就是写乐队同人。The hyperfixation is so real, and we are deeeeeep down this rabbit hole, let me tell you.  
> 这篇文会稍微有点奇怪，因为它写的是3P，但是里面没车，我知道有些人可能会觉得自己被欺骗了有点生气，但是我更偏向于描写三角关系而不是简单的3P，去表现它们一定是一件有趣奇妙的事情，我绝不会放弃这对三角里的喜剧潜力。（而且我好讨厌写黄啊）  
> 之后我可能还会开车，但是目前这就是我想写的故事。  
> 总之我很享受写这篇文的过程，尤其是写Bert，我好爱他，他超好玩，我迫切需要一些他不是反派的同人，这种文太少了！另外，谁不喜欢混乱多角恋呢？  
> 我没有校对过所以一切错误都在于我，感谢你们的评论和Kudos，感谢阅读！  
> 译者notes：我也迫切需要一些Bert不是反派的同人和一些混乱多角恋同人

Gerard盯着手里沾满油污的披萨盒，眨了眨眼，“我想那个送外卖的家伙想干我。”  
“是吗，”他的男朋友Bert盯着手头在打的游戏，头也不抬，“那他性感吗? ”  
“嗯，他很辣。” Gerard把盒子扔到了他们一塌糊涂的咖啡桌上，打翻了几罐啤酒和健怡可乐。谢天谢地都是空的，但操，他们真的需要清理这个地方。他想着现在还是算了(再过几天吧) ，加入了躺在沙发上的Bert。“他长得很漂亮，胳膊上的纹身也很好看。我敢打赌，在那件基到不行的小制服下面他还藏着更多东西。”  
“你是最后一个觉得用基当形容词是侮辱的人，”Bert说着，伸手去开披萨盒，他的眼睛依旧盯着GTA5，他目前沉迷这个。这是Gerard看到的他没有完全搞砸的唯一一局。  
毕竟Bert唯一擅长的游戏就是把所有事情搞砸。  
“闭嘴。”Gerard帮他拿了块披萨，Bert在他脸颊上亲了一下以示感谢。“他有一个唇环欸！唇环！没有什么能比这个更性感了。”  
“如果你是想用这种方式让我去搞嘴唇穿刺，那还是省点力气吧。”Bert咬了一大口，一边嚼一边说，“不过说真的，你凭什么认为他想上你? ”  
“他告诉我要好好享用我的‘大香肠比萨饼’ ，然后给我抛了个媚眼。”Gerard抬起眉毛。“请不要告诉我你把它放在了‘驾驶员特别说明’的标签上... ... ”  
Bert大笑，摇了摇头，“没有，但是现在我希望我有。”  
Gerard翻了个白眼，立刻为提起这件事感到后悔。他真的不应该给Bert任何建议。  
“我不知道，他可能只是想开个玩笑? ”Bert耸了耸肩，“如果要我一天到晚载着一堆披萨到处跑，我也需要生活中多点笑料。”  
“是的，你现在开着一辆虚拟的车，身边跟着一群妓女，这种生活更令人钦佩呢，”Gerard说，Bert哼了一声，目光仍然黏在电视上，他的虚拟形象正在接受一个虚拟脱衣舞女的虚拟大腿舞。Gerard不太确定这和之前的获得虚拟可卡因相比算是升级还是降级，但至少通过这种方式，他内心的小画家可以欣赏这种动画，虽然它们相当粗糙。  
他叹了口气，靠近Bert，把头靠在他的肩膀上。“我是认真的，我觉得他可能就是我们要找的人……”  
他们讨论在这段关系中再加入一个人的这件事已经好几次了。Bert以前干过这种事，他是多角恋者（polyamorous），Gerard在他们刚在一起时就知道了。至于Gerard，他有点好奇，也想试试看。但是经过了几次和几位来自最有声望推荐方（就是Grindr）的候选人的不成功的“面试”后，这个梦想破灭了。  
虽然这位披萨男孩和他的唇环看起来很有希望……  
“我的意思是，你知道我的，我都可以，而他听起来很性感。你对男人的品味不错，我相信你的判断力。”Bert把披萨的硬边扔进盒子，让他的虚拟角色赞美脱衣舞女的表演。真是个一个彻头彻尾的绅士。“他叫什么名字? ”  
Gerard咬着他的下唇。“呃……”  
“你要和他上床却连他的名字都不知道? ”Bert疑惑地看着他。“老天，连我都没那么渣。”  
“我们在一起的第一晚，你叫我Jared。”  
“喂，那至少是个名字吧，而且很接近了！”  
“嗯，我会知道他的真名，因为他们写在收据上了！就在那儿——操，它去哪儿了? ”  
“你刚付的钱，怎么就已经弄丢了? ”  
“我不知道，也许如果我能看到那该死的地板，我们就不会有这个——啊，在这里! ”Gerard抓起收据，它有点湿湿的，带着啤酒的味道。显然有些罐子并不是完全空的。  
他迅速浏览了一遍，在最底下找到了他想要的东西：  
感谢您选择多米诺披萨！您的披萨由FRANK送达  
“Frank！他的名字是Frank！”Gerard兴奋地说着，把收据甩到Bert脸上。  
“哈利路亚，” Bert干巴巴地说，终于暂停了游戏，转向Gerard。“你打算怎么找到这位Frankie boy？订一大堆披萨，希望能由他送来? ”  
“……也许吧，”Gerard显得有点不好意思，“除非你有更好的办法？”  
“没可能伙计，这个计划里有好吃的，和你做爱的机会和超酷的唇环！”Bert说，“算我一个。”  
Gerard开心地凑过去亲他。“希望你做好吃披萨吃到吐的准备了。”  
“拜托，”Bert不屑地说，“吃披萨永远不嫌多。”

XXXXX  
“天哪，我真他妈要吃吐了。” 当Gerard本周第八次打开多米诺披萨的网站时，Bert抱怨道。  
Gerard无视他，直接开始点单。“你不是说披萨永远不嫌多吗。”  
Bert一边呜咽，一边俯身把脸贴在沙发垫上。“是好的披萨饼永远不嫌多。这家多米诺就是垃圾，今天吃必胜客好吗求你了。”  
“什么？不，那就没有意义了。别忘了我们这么做不是为了披萨，而是为了Frank! ”  
“我们订了他妈的七十五个披萨，Frank只送了两个，”Bert说，Gerard强忍住自己纠正他的冲动，他只送了九个披萨，三份芝士面包和四块融化的巧克力蛋糕。“而且他来的两次你都搞砸了! ”  
“我没有! ”Gerard大声说，尽管，对，他确实搞砸了。  
在Frank第二次来送披萨时，他对Gerard微笑然后告诉他要让披萨保持在一个又好又热的状态——就为了他。这绝对是在和你调情，Bert后来和Gerard说。  
但是Gerard，拜他的尴尬癌所赐，只是发出了一些奇怪的笑声，然后把钱塞给Frank，最后还有可能把门甩在他脸上。  
这很明显劝退了Frank，因为他下一次来的时候，他只是营业性地工作，几乎一句话都没说，就把钱数告诉了他，把派递给他，然后说了句谢谢。不过他走之前嘟哝着“很高兴再次见到你”，所以Gerard觉得他还不算完全输掉。  
希望这次事情一定要顺利进行。他不确定他的钱包和胆固醇水平是否还能负担得起更多的披萨。  
他扫视着多米诺披萨的菜单，其实都快看到背下来了，点击了“三明治区”。“那好吧，你披萨吃厌了，我给你点个三明治。哈瓦那鸡肉怎么样? ”  
Bert嘲笑道：“听起来好基噢。”  
“你是最后一个觉得用基当形容词是侮辱的人，”Gerard试图模仿Bert那低沉的声音(但失败了) ，这让他觉得自己很滑稽。他点了三明治，还有一个意大利辣肠披萨，当然，还有香肠。他点击“下单” ，多米诺披萨专利追踪器开始在屏幕上闪现。  
大多数名字都很熟悉了，几乎几个像他从来没有见过，也永远不应该见面的朋友。他像鹰一样专注地盯着每一次更新。  
James在8:05开始定制他的订单，Vincent在8:09 把它们放进烤箱，Frank在晚上8:21带着订单离开了商店。  
“Frank来了，是Frank! ”Gerard几乎是在尖叫，把他的笔记本电脑摁到Bert面前，疯狂地指着那个名字。  
“谢天谢地！如果再是Bob的话我就要疯了。那个混蛋把我们的番茄酱蘸杯骗光了！花了50美分买的! ”Bert气呼呼地坐起来，把乱糟糟的头发从脸上拨开。“等下他到了，我去开门。我不会再让你搞砸了。”  
Gerard翻了个白眼。“嘿，没人说你不能开门。”Bert平时总是因为太投入了搞不清情况，不论是在他的GTA5里还是在这个现实世界。但是Gerard确认他已经无计可施了，吃着披萨，听着Gerard哀叹他是多么希望Frank能和他们在一起。这基本上成了他这个星期谈论的唯一一件事情，他早已放弃之前的痴迷了。  
十七分钟后，门铃响了，Bert立刻站了起来向门口走去，脸上带着一种坚定与紧张混杂的表情。  
Gerard爬起来跟在后面。他躲在Frank看不到的门后面，看着Bert开门。  
“哦，呃，嗨! ”Gerard听到Frank说，听起来有点惊讶。“我不知道这里还住了别人……呃，这里是你的哈瓦那鸡肉三明治和……”  
“别扯那些垃圾了，我们直说吧，”Bert打断了他，“你是不是想睡我男朋友？”  
“Bert！”Gerard在门后小声喊他。  
“我，呃，你指Way先生吗？” Frank结结巴巴地说，声音变得越来越高。“听着，我，呃，我不知道他已经有伴了，我只是觉得他挺性感的。我不想惹麻烦，伙计，我只是——”  
“不，不，没关系，因为他也想睡你。”  
“Bert! ”杰拉德说，这次声音大了一点。  
“我也是。”  
“Bert! ”  
Gerard在Bert把事情搞得更糟之前迅速从门后走出来。他确信自己会看到一个惊恐和厌恶的Frank，而且他会毫无疑问地把他们列入多米诺的客户黑名单，如果这种黑名单存在的话。  
但是，令人惊讶的是，他没有。不，Frank看起来……在沉思。他的眼神充满好奇。哈。  
“这就是你们这周下了这么多订单的原因吗? ”Frank最后问道，在一个世纪的沉默之后。“就为了见我? ”  
“是的，我们没有更好的主意。我们本该在七个订单之前就问你了，但总有人该死的掉链子。”Bert朝着Gerard打了个手势，Gerard脸涨得通红。他转向Frank，扬起眉毛，“那么，你怎么说？我们到底干不干? ”  
“Bert! ”Gerard感觉自己是第一百万次提醒他了。他叹了口气，转向Frank。“他的意思是……我们希望能更好地了解你。”  
Bert点点头，得意地笑了笑。“真正的更好。”  
Frank小声笑了。“你知道，我得到过很多奇怪的东西来代替小费——优惠券、啤酒、大麻——但这绝对是最好的。”他露出一丝得意的笑容。“我是说好的方式，最好的方式。”  
Gerard目瞪口呆地看着Frank，天啊，这真的发生了吗？  
“我还有其他几个订单要送，现在就谈到这儿吧，送完后我会回来。”Frank把披萨和三明治交给了Bert。“这次算我的。不过别担心，香肠还有的是。”  
Bert大笑起来，就好像这是世界上最有趣的事情，Gerard只是呆呆地看着，在他走开时还沉浸在惊讶中。Frank转身向他们挥手，回到车里后装模作样地抛了个媚眼。  
这一次，Gerard知道这不仅仅是因为他在开玩笑和什么乱七八糟的垃圾黄片。Frank，想要他。不，他想要他们——这一切真的发生了！看着Frank开车离开，Gerard关上门，转身面对他的男朋友。  
“我现在完全相信，你是这个星球上唯一一个不仅能从外卖员那里得到3P的机会，还能得到免费披萨的人。”他微笑着，给了Bert一个饱含感激的吻。“你做得很好，真的很好。谢谢。”  
Bert哼哼着回吻他，他们分开时，他脸上挂着一个微笑，一个自以为是，傲慢自大的，“早就告诉过你”式的微笑，但是，嘿，这是他应得的。“我能说什么呢？Frank不是这里唯一的外卖员。”他把披萨盒递给Gerard。“记得别吃太饱了！你听到他说的了，等会香肠还有的是。”  
Gerard白眼快翻天上去了。“我正式禁止你们两个开披萨相关的玩笑和双关，我再也受不了了。”  
Bert咯咯笑着凑过去，贴在他耳边说：“哦，你不用担心，”他嘟囔着，然后亲了一下。“我们今晚不会有什么机会说太多话的……”  
Gerard颤抖着把脸埋进Bert的颈窝里，点了点头。他不知道今晚会发生什么，但是他知道自己已经准备好了。  
他会把最后那块披萨留给自己。  
（双关）

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者的文后notes：结尾和标题参考了Little Caesars的slogan。当我完成这篇文章的写作和编辑工作时，我已经非常渴望(并最终下单了)披萨，所以如果你看完也想吃，那么我的目的就达到了;)  
> 译者文后notes：无beta推荐原文，任何错误欢迎指出，这船有人请一定来找我玩……求你了……


End file.
